


Yes to Every Part of That.

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Muggle Technology, Online Dating, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: Harry is miserable, lonely and drunk at one am and finds himself on a hookup app where he matches with the last person he expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Yes to Every Part of That.**

Harry Potter threw himself down onto his bed and sighed loudly, he had had an alright evening, drinking in some muggle bar with Seamus and Dean until they had called it quits and headed home at closing time, ignoring his attempts to persuade them to come back to his for a nightcap. He had hoped that Ginny might be home, she could usually be persuaded into a bottle of wine and a spliff but when he found her room empty he remembered that she had said something about a hot date with the new team physio and he had had to smoke by himself, and so here he was, feeling more miserable by the second now he was stuck with his own company.

He flopped back against his pillows and groaned, he was bored, bored and high and probably still a bit drunk. Harry reached out and grabbed his muggle phone, squinting at the bright light in the darkness before absentmindedly scrolling through cat videos in an attempt to stave off the loneliness creeping in. He contemplated flooing Ron and Hermione just for a chat but he knew they worried enough about him as it was and nothing said borderline breakdown like a one am floo call. 

He took a deep breath and blew it out loudly, tapping out a quick, badly typed, text to Ginny asking when she was coming home, wondering how he could waste time until she was. Maybe he should have a wank, that usually cheered him up a bit but after ten minutes of scrolling through his usual porn site and palming himself through his pants halfheartedly he knew it was pointless, he wasn't in the mood. 

He wanted to talk to someone, he realised, but since his friends were either fast asleep or ignoring him he was on his own on that one, unless… 

Harry clicked onto the hook up app he had installed a few months ago on a whim. It was too late for him to really be bothered to leave the house but he was sure he could find someone willing to chat enough to get him off. He absentmindedly flicked through various profiles, swiping to match with the ones he liked the look of but then finding himself ignoring most of the messages he got, finding the 'hey handsome' and 'what u up 2''s exceedingly tedious. 

He was on the verge of giving up when he swiped across to the next profile and stopped short, his finger hovering to the side of the screen as he stared at the picture in front of him, it couldn't be… but it was. 

Draco Malfoy's face stared back at him. Harry had seen a few wizards on the app over the months, had even matched and met up with a few of them but this was definitely one person he had never expected to see.  How the hell had Malfoy got a muggle phone, let alone learnt how to use it Harry wondered, flicking to the next picture in which Draco was leaning casually against a brick wall, wearing a well fitted muggle suit. Fuck he was fit, disturbingly fit. And that suit… well. 

Without really thinking about the consequences Harry clicked on the like button, instantly a notification popped up telling him it was a match, meaning Malfoy must have liked him too. Harry swallowed, sitting up straighter in the bed and staring at his screen, his finger hovered over the message button before he moved it, dropping his phone on the bed and reaching over for the tin on his bedside table, he wasn't high enough for this, he thought as he pulled out a joint and used his wand to light it, Ginny would undoubtedly complain about him smoking in the house but it was nothing a scent charm couldn't sort out. 

Harry inhaled deeply, feeling the slight buzz hit him quickly. He repositioned his pillows and sat up against the headboard as he smoked, picking his phone back up and frowning at Malfoy's profile. Maybe Malfoy had liked him by accident, or as a joke, or maybe it was some weird ploy to get close to gim and kill him but that seemed a bit unlikely Harry figured, considering they hadn't seen each other in years and there were far easier ways to murder people.  After a while he began to feel more chilled and his eyelids were getting heavy so he stubbed the rest of the joint out on his bedside table, putting what was left of it back in the tin and spelling the ash away. 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on his breathing, the noises coming from the street outside and the weight of the phone in his hand. When he opened them he saw Malfoy's picture again, the way that suit clung to him… Harry swallowed hard, clicking on the message icon and typing. 

**Hello Daddy.**

The little icon to show it had been seen lit up almost instantly and he wondered if the other man had spent as long staring at his phone, maybe he was lying in bed too, staring at Harry's pictures. Oh fuck, he was typing.

_ Yes to every part of that.  _

Harry swallowed again, his mouth opening slightly as he read the message. He hadn't known what to expect as a reply, hadn't really known what he had wanted but this… The fact that Malfoy was actively encouraging his message gave him a warm feeling in his lower stomach and Harry exhaled hard as he debated how to reply. He wondered if he should acknowledge how weird this was before deciding against it, he didn't want to scare the man off from replying, no, what he really wanted was to see how far he could push this he realised, flicking back to the image of Malfoy in his suit before he replied. 

**That's some suit.**

The response took a minute or two to come through.  _ Glad you approve. I'm actually wearing a similar one now.  _

That seemed strange, given the time of day Harry thought but a second later he recieved an image, Malfoy's face was cut out and the angle was awkward but he could see the man was lounging on his bed, his tight fitting navy suit sharply contrasting the cream bed sheets. His tie was gone and the first few buttons of his white shirt were undone, Harry zoomed in on his upper chest, taking in the pale, creamy skin on show there. He felt a stirring in his dick and inhaled sharply, wondering how a fully clothed picture could make him feel so flushed. 

**Not exactly normal bedtime attire. And you've lost your tie.**

_ Only just got home, undressing myself seems like too much hard work.  _ Malfoy replied, followed seconds later by  _ Found it  _ and an image of him holding a navy tie, it was wrapped around each hand and pulled tight in between them. Harry could feel himself getting hard just looking at the tie, imagining it wrapped around his own hands, binding them together, or wrapped around his throat, being pulled just tight enough… Harry slid his hand into his pants, stroking himself as he looked at the picture. He typed out a one handed reply,

**Definitely too much hard work.**

_ So, what would you class normal bedtime attire then?  _

Harry laughed at that, letting go of his dick and looking down at his grubby blue boxers, he grimaced, kicking them off and rumagging in his drawer for a clean pair, finding a nice red pair Hermione had got him for christmas. He pulled them on quickly and moved his phone to take a picture, making sure his tee-shirt was up just enough to give a glimpse of his abs. He checked out the picture after he had taken it, wondering if it was too obvious that he was half hard before deciding fuck it, he'd already called the guy daddy for merlin's sake. 

_ Much more comfortable but far less aesthetic.  _ Came the reply and Harry laughed loudly.  _ Nice shirt, bit too warm for it though?  _

Harry took that as an instruction and pulled it over his head, snapping another picture, sucking in his stomach as he did so and tensing his abs. He sent it quickly, adding a quick  **Says the man in a full suit?**

_ Again, too much effort to remove it _ . Malfoy messaged back,  _ You've been working out.  _

It was the first acknowledgement that they knew each other and Harry tensed, sucking in a sharp breath and wondering how to respond, should he also acknowledge it or… he huffed out and decided against it.  **Like what you see? Feel like I should get something in return.**

The reply was slow and when it came it was just a picture. Harry's breath caught in his throat, Malfoy was still wearing the full suit, shirt still buttoned to the same place but his trousers were undone and his dick was out. Harry's hand moved back to his own dick using his free hand to zoom in slightly on Malfoy's. Of course Malfoy had a nice dick, he thought, it was half hard and sticking out of his open fly but it still looked fucking gorgeous, and pretty big Harry realised, his mouth suddenly dry as he stroked himself. Fuck what he wouldn't give to touch that, to suck it; Malfoy's suit only seemed to make it hotter and Harry groaned, imagining the feeling of the suit against his skin as he blew the man. 

_ Satisfied?  _ The text appeared at the top of the screen, distracting him from his rhythm and Harry almost groaned, forcing himself to slow down.  _ Your turn. _

He kicked off his boxers, wrapped his hand around his, now fully hard, dick and awkwardly held his phone to take a picture, tensing his abs at the last minute lest he ruin the image.

**Can't you tell?**

_ Good boy _ . 

It was only two words but Harry's whole body shivered and he tightened his hand around the base of his dick forcing himself to breathe slowly. Christ this was mad, if someone had told him when he was at school that in five years time he would be wanking off to Draco Malfoy calling him a good boy and sending pictures of his dick he'd have told them they were insane. And yet somehow this also felt weirdly inevitable he realised.

**Fuck.**

It was hardly eloquent and he could already imagine Malfoy laughing at him but Harry was past caring; it said everything he needed to say, including how hot he had found Malfoy's last message. 

_ Are you touching yourself?  _

**Yes** Harry paused before adding,  **Is that okay?**

_ Yes, well done for asking. What are you doing?  _

Harry swallowed again, wondering how to reply, he wasn't good at this stuff, usually on this app he just messaged for long enough to arrange a hookup, he hadn't really had to sext before, and definitely not like this. He wasn't great with words really but he took a deep breath and forced himself to focus

**Stroking myself, thinking of you, of that suit and how good it looks.**

_ Would you want me to keep it on as I fuck you?  _ Harry moaned at that, the thought going straight to his dick as he fisted it desperately.  _ Feel the fabric against your arse as I bend you over.  _

**Please.** It was all he could manage to type, his hand shaking as he did so, almost dropping the phone. 

_ Want my zip marking your skin, digging in as I pound into you.  _ Harry let out another moan, just imagining how it would feel, him totally naked, vulnerable with a suited Malfoy fucking into him hard, wanting him so much he hadn't even bothered to undress.  _ Would you like that? I bet you would, bet you'd moan like a little whore.  _

Harry quickened his pace as he read and reread Malfoy's words, knowing the man was right, he tended to get vocal during sex. God he was so close already it was almost embarrassing. He wondered what it would have been like if this had happened at school, if Malfoy had bent him over a classroom desk and fucked him and he gave a whimper, squeezing around the base of his dick in an effort to bring himself back from the edge.  **Fuck I want you so much**

_ Maybe next time, if you're a good boy.  _ Harry let out a moan, back to stroking his dick furiously; he could feel beads of sweat trickling down his neck, feel the tight heat coiling in his stomach,  _ Are you close?  _ Malfoy asked and any embarrassment Harry had was gone instantly.

**Yes r u?**

He was vaguelly aware that his ability to type was getting lost but Malfoy didn't seem to mind as he sent back a picture of his own dick, pre cum leaking at the top, the man's shirt was fully unbuttoned by now with his trousers and pants shoved down a bit and for the first time Harry could see his dick properly. Fuck it was bigger than he'd thought and Harry groaned, closing his eyes as he imagined what it would feel like against his tongue or shoved down his throat, his nose shoved into those blonde curls at the base. Harry dropped his phone, opening his mouth and sucking on two fingers as he continued to stroke himself, fuck he was so close, he slid his hand down, from his mouth to his nipple and pinched hard, pretending it was Malfoy's fingers, Malfoy's hand on his dick. Harry whined as a text alert pulled him back from the edge and he opened his eyes glancing down at his phone, at the three words now on the screen. 

_ Come for me.  _

Harry didn't need telling twice and almost instantly he was crying out, shooting his load over his hand and his chest as he dropped back against the pillows panting loudly and trying to catch his breath. 

After a moment he wiped his hand on the sheet and grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture of his cum covered torso and sending it to Malfoy.  _ Good boy.  _

How the fuck was he so composed? Harry huffed out a laugh, sliding a finger through the cum on his stomach and sucking on it, posing for a picture but making sure only his mouth was visable at the last minute, just in case Malfoy decided to send it to the prophet.  **Just for you** he typed, adding  **Daddy** to the end after a moment's hesitation.

_ Fuck, you are so beautiful.  _ Before Harry had a chance to reply he had received a picture. Malfoy had finished over his own chest but there was also cum across his open shirt, and a streak across his trousers, Harry gave a low moan, his dick twitching at the image. 

**Shame about the suit.**

_ Next time I'll come down that pretty throat of yours and save the suit.  _

**Yes please.**

Harry half smiled at the phone, wondering if Malfoy actually meant it, he hoped he did, just the thought of Malfoy choking him with that fat dick had him palming himself again. It was another ten minutes before Malfoy replied.

_ Well it's rather late so I should try and get some sleep, thank you for keeping me company.  _ It sounded so formal and Harry frowned before another message came through,  _ And you can hold me to that promise of next time Potter.  _

The acknowledgment of Malfoy knowing who he was sent a shiver through Harry, and the fact that it came with a promise of a rerun well… 

**Pretty sure you can call me Harry if you're going to bugger me senseless.**

_ Fair point, Goodnight Harry.  _

**Sweet dreams Draco.** Harry typed before he could stop himself and snapped off a quick last picture of his hand wrapped around his now half hard again dick. 

_ Well they definitely will be now. And that's daddy to you.  _ Harry laughed at that, watching as Malfoy's 'active' logo disappeared as he logged off. He grinned to himself as he rested back against the pillows, dropping his phone and casting a lazy clean up charm on the mess he had made. Harry yawned, surprised by how tired he was and he reached down to drag his duvet over himself, feeling his eyes getting heavier; maybe he would actually manage to get some sleep tonight he thought. For the first time in ages he actually felt settled; he felt almost hopeful he realised as he drifted off, a soft smile on his face at the thought of talking to Malfoy again.


	2. I'll make it up to you.

.*.

Draco sank back into his sofa cushions and frowned down at his phone. It had been four days since his message exchange with Potter, four days where Draco had reread the messages repeatedly, critically analysing the words and the pictures, looking for something that he couldn't quite explain to himself. He found himself staring at the pictures, drinking in every aspect of Potter's body, from those tight abs, that were almost certainly being tensed in the first few pictures, to the strange circle like scars on his upper left thigh, standing out a darker brown against his smooth caramel skin. And when Draco was done with the full body pictures he'd turn to his favourite, the one where Potter was sucking on his finger, his soft lips a perfect O around it… this was usually when Draco would start to get hard and he'd close his eyes, imagining that mouth and all those things he would love to do to it. It had been a long four days. Four days where Potter had stayed off the app.

Until five minutes ago that was when the 'last active' counter suddenly switched to online. Draco may or may not have spent the full five minutes staring at his phone, initially he had assumed the man would message him but that felt less and less likely with every passing minute. Maybe Potter didn't want to talk to him, maybe he thought last time was a mistake, maybe he was talking to someone else, Draco realised, feeling his jaw tense at the thought. He shouldn't be surprised really, he had only liked Potter's profile to start with out of a weird kind of curiosity and it had been a total shock that Potter had messaged him, and even more of one with what he had said. Not that Draco was complaining about that; it had certainly led to an interesting night. 

Everything Potter had done, had said, last time had been so perfect and had felt so natural, usually any dirty talk Draco did on the app felt so stilted and awkward, with Draco having to prompt the other guy but not with Potter; Potter had been so automatic in his replies, from asking Draco if it was okay to touch himself to that picture of his lips. Even that goodbye snap had been so perfectly cheeky that Draco had laughed on recieving it, knowing that if this was more serious than just a bit of an online wank he would definitely have to punish the man for teasing him. He found himself wondering if Potter was into that, maybe he should suggest it, if the man ever fucking spoke to him again anyway. 

As if on cue three little dots appeared at the bottom of his screen indicating that Potter was typing and Draco held his breath but then just as quickly they were gone and he exhaled, frowning again. This happened several times over the next minute and Draco huffed out a breath, wondering what it was Potter was trying to say; he decided he couldn't be bothered waiting and so wrote his own message. 

_Hey, how are you?_ It was boring and bland but at least it opened up communication he decided. 

The dots were back instantly and Draco smiled to himself as a reply popped up, **i'm good thank u daddy, how r u?**

And there is was; proof that it hadn't just been a random one off conversation, that Potter wanted this to continue as much as he did. 

_I'm okay thank you._ He wondered what else to say but Potter had messaged before he could add to his own. 

**Wuu2?**

It took a few minutes a quick google to make sense of that and Draco rolled his eyes as he replied. _Relaxing on the sofa with a glass of whisky, thinking about you, just got home from a few post work drinks. And you? Are you tucked up in bed like a good boy?_

**Sounds nice. Nah, I'm out. Everyone's gone home but I don't want to yet. It's boring.** Draco paused at that, wondering if the boredom was what had led Potter back onto the app in the first place, maybe he hadn't been looking to talk to Draco at all but to pick up some other guy for the night. **I've been thinking about you too.**

The message interrupted his thoughts and Draco stared at it, _Oh?_

**It's all I can think about. Your body, your words… Makes me hot every time I remember.**

Draco swallowed, wondering why Potter had been offline if that was the case, he shrugged away the thought, reminding himself that he knew nothing about the other man's life. Didn't even know what he did for a living, last he'd heard, via the daily prophet grapevine, the man had made it through auror training before suddenly quitting after less than a month in the job. _Me too, been looking at those pictures you sent._

**Oh?**

_Hmm, get me very excited._

**Which ones ur fave?**

Merlin, his typing really was atrocious, Draco thought, grimacing at his phone as he replied, _Your mouth, sucking that finger. You were such a good boy for me…_

It was a few minutes before a reply came and Draco wondered if he had pushed it, whether Potter was as in to this daddy's boy thing as he was, but then again he had started it. The reply, when it did come, was just a picture and Draco groaned as he opened it; it was beautiful. Potter seemed to be in some kind of bathroom stall; the top part of his face was cut off (clearly still had trust issues) but his lips were parted, his tongue just poking out. _You're beautiful. Those lips… What I would give to fuck that mouth._

**Want you to daddy, want to feel your fat cock choking me.** Draco let out a soft moan, palming at himself over his pyjama bottoms, Potter had gained confidence since last time and Draco wondered absently if that was alcohol related, although he had got the feeling that the man was a little out of it then too. **I'd be such a good boy for you.**

_I bet you would baby. Getting me excited just thinking about it_ Draco turned his phone, taking a picture of his crotch, his dick half hard and bulging against his pyjama bottoms. 

**God daddy, want it so badly.** Draco felt his breathing quicken at how desperate the other man seemed, until he ruined it by adding **of course you'd have silk pyjamas…**

_Don't be a brat._

**Sorry daddy. I'll make it up to you.**

Draco smiled at that, his mind automatically going to all the different ways that could happen, _You bet you will._

Rather than a proper response Draco was sent a picture, Potter leaning nonchalantly against the bathroom stall, a half pout on his lips. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and stupidly tight jeans that were open enough for Draco to spy a pair of white briefs. The fact that Potter was sending him borderline dirty pictures from a bathroom turned Draco on even more and he swallowed, sliding a hand into his trousers and typing with his spare. _So gorgeous. How desperate for it are you baby? Would you drop to your knees in that filthy bathroom?_

He saw that Potter had read the message almost insantly but ten minutes later there was still no reply and Draco scowled down at the screen, trying to figure out what he had done to upset the man. It took another five minutes for Potter to reply and Draco quickly realised that he wasn't the problem. 

**Fucks sake, closing time. Been kicked out.** He had added a ridiculous image of a sad face and Draco rolled his eyes again. **Otherwise I would for sure be on my knees in there for you.**

_Good boy, time for home?_ Draco replied, keen to continue. 

**Hmm, spose so.** There was something in the tone of Potter's message that made Draco pause, a reluctance on Potter's part to return home. Maybe he was reading too much into it, after all it was only a message but… there was definitely something there. 

_Can come over for a nightcap if you want? No pressure._ He hesitated before pressing send, wondering if it was too much but the reply was quick.

**Sure, why not. Full disclaimer though, I'm pretty pissed.** Draco had expected that, and he wasn't exactly sober himself, although he didn't tell Harry that, instead making a glib comment about having to catch up and then sending the man his floo coordinates. 

In the time he was waiting Draco finished his glass of whisky and poured himself another, he contemplated throwing on a shirt before deciding against it, Potter had already seen his bare chest so what was the point. He had a moment of doubt, aware that inviting Harry Potter over for a shag was probably not his most sensible of decisions but he shrugged it off quickly, glancing back over their previous conversation and pictures to remind him why he was doing this. He was still looking at them when the floo shot up and Potter stepped through. 

Draco threw his phone down onto the sofa, standing up and giving the man a smile, "Hello."

"Hi." Potter murmured, he looked unsure of himself, his eyes flickering over Draco's bare chest and a small flush reaching his cheeks. 

"Whisky?" Draco offered after a moment and Potter nodded enthusiastically, clearly glad of the distraction as he followed Draco into the kitchen, looking around nosily. "Or maybe you want some water?" He voiced it as a question but it wasn't really, if Potter had been drunk to start with he didn't want to make it worse. 

"Sure, water works." The man replied, giving him a lopsided smile, accepting the glass Draco handed him with a small thanks, raising an eyebrow at Draco's own whisky glass. Draco ignored the eyebrow, instead focusing on the man in front of him, drinking in every detail, he was skinnier than he seemed in the pictures but there was also clear muscle definition under that tight tee shirt he was wearing, and his hair was as much of a disaster it had ever been at school and Draco found himself smiling at that, despite everything somethings clearly never changed. 

Draco's eyes found Potter's and he felt a warmth in his stomach as the man flushed and ducked his head, he had been so worried that this would be too awkward or too weird but somehow it felt just as right as those messages had, Draco thought, tossing back the last of his whisky and placing his glass down, looking back at Potter and trying not to focus too much on the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Potter drank too quickly, spilling droplets down his chin as he did so, when he put the glass down he went to wipe them away, grinning ruefully, and Draco stepped forward, grabbing his wrist to stop him, raising his own hand to clean the man up; he heard Potter's sharp intake of breath at the touch and realised, a tad belatedly, that this was the first physical contact they had had. Draco slid his thumb up from Potter's chin, across the man's lips and almost closing his eyes in pleasure at the way Potter automatically parted them willingly, his tongue flicking out against Draco's thumb. 

He could sense the man's hesitation and made a point of moaning softly as he pressed into the touch, pushing his thumb in further, and soon enough Potter was suckling on his thumb like he was born to do it and Draco could feel his dick twitching in his pants at the thought of that mouth sucking on his cock instead. He tightened his grip on Potter's chin, pulling his thumb down inside the man's mouth and forcing him to open his mouth wider which he did willingly despite how uncomfortable it must have been, Draco failed to hold in his groan as he finally pulled his thumb out of Potter's mouth and down his chin, leaving a wet trail after it as he slid his hand further, stroking along the man's throat, wrapping his hand around it almost experimentally to see what the response would be and almost coming in his pants when the man extended his neck, giving Draco more access, Draco squeezed gently before continuing his path down Potter's chest, another time perhaps, he thought, not missing the twitch of Potter's hips or the way his eyes dilated further. 

Draco dragged his palm down Potter's chest, coming to rest on the man's belt buckle and almost laughing as he felt his hips tilt forwards in anticipation. Ignoring the blatant request Draco instead grasped the edges of Potter's tee-shirt, using both hands to lift it and the man gave a soft "oh", lifting his arms to help Draco who tugged the shirt off and tossed it into the corner.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." Draco said, taking in the smooth caramel skin and the smattering of dark hairs, he had known that Potter's abs in the pictures must have been tensed in some way but actually looking at them now they hadn't been far off. The man clearly spent a decent amount of time working out and Draco's dick twitched again as he imagined how hot and sweaty that must make him. 

Potter didn't reply, he had barely spoken since he had got here actually Draco realised and he felt a sudden shot of concern that the man was in over his head. He reached out, grasping Potter's chin and forcing the man to look at him, his eyes barely met Draco's before they were focusing behind him instead. "Is this what you want?" Draco asked quietly, frowning down at the man who nodded against his hand, "Use your words." Draco said, partly to tease him but also because he wanted to, needed to, hear it out loud, to know that he wasn't somehow coercing him in any way. 

Potter swallowed, his eyes finally flickering up to meet Draco's properly as the man lowered his hand from his face "I want it so much" he said, his voice slightly hoarse, "Please." 

Draco gave a soft groan, leaning forward and kissing the man, he tasted like vodka and muggle cigarettes and it would have usually made Draco recoil and offer a mint but somehow it suited Potter, fitted the idea Draco had of him needing to be put in his place, be taken care of. Potter kissed almost desperately, his tongue fighting for a dominance he was never going to get, and Draco moved his hands to clutch at the man's hips, steadying him. Potter's own hands slid down into Draco's loose bottoms, resting against his arse before squeezing gently, almost asking for permission and Draco rolled his hips against him, drawing back from the kiss to nip at his lower lip; he felt the shaky intake if breath that caused and smiled to himself, doing it again as Potter continued to grope his arse.

Draco drew back from the kiss, panting softly and almost laughing at the way the man's mouth tried to chase his own; he ducked his head and nuzzled into Potter's neck, sucking at the skin there as an apology, making the man moan and buck against him, rubbing their clothed dicks together and sending shots of pleasure through Draco. Potter took a small step back, putting just enough distance between them to let him slide his hand around to the front of Draco's pants and hold his dick. Potter only stroked him a couple of times before he suddenly let go and withdrew his hand making Draco tense, wondering if this was where the man came to his senses and left. But then… but then Potter was dropping to his knees, looking up at Draco through hooded eyes and reaching out a finger to stroke along his dick through the pyjamas, "Can I?" He asked quietly, "Please." 

Draco groaned, though he had no idea if it was the thought of Potter's mouth or his easy submission and he nodded sharply, trying to not look too desperate though sure he was failing. Potter curled his fingers into Draco's waistband and tugged the trousers down to his knees, visably swallowing at the sight of his dick now jutting out in front of him, "It's so big." Potter murmured, his lips so close to the head and Draco had to resist the urge of pushing forward and claim that beautiful mouth. Instead he took a deep breathe and rested his hand on Potter's hair as the man finally leant forward and licked the tip.

"Fuck!"

He felt Potter's grin against him, little brat, and tightened his hand in the man's hair, urging him to get on with it. Potter's mouth felt incredible and Draco had to lean back against the kitchen counter in an effort to keep his legs upright as the man sucked him enthusiastically. Potter glanced up, making hesitant eye contact, and Draco let out a broken moan, "Fuck you are so good at that. Such a good boy." He murmured, feeling Potter's groan of response more than he heard it. Potter mouth moved further down then and Draco couldn't help but buck forwards again, feeling himself hit the back of the man's throat and feeling the desperate movement that caused, he pulled back, out of Potter's mouth for a minute watching as the man swallowed and gave a cough. Draco almost apologised for the lack of warning, lack of control, but then Potter was suckling on the head of his dick again, looking up at Draco through teary lashes and he remembered the man's words about wanting to choke on Draco and he reached his hand out, wriggling his fingers until Potter pulled off again with a soft pop, frowning up at him as he reached out, his own hand meeting Draco's, a look of confusion on his face. Draco took Potter's hand and rested it against his own thigh, just above his knee, "Pinch if gets too much." He said quietly, seeing understanding dawn on the other man's face, Potter nodded quickly, taking Draco's dick back in his mouth and swallowing around it. 

Draco moved his own hands, pulling on Potter's hair to tug him forward, fucking into the man's mouth desperately, loving how sloppy it was and how easily Potter submitted to him. Draco pushed forward, making the man take as much into his mouth as he could and revelling in the choking noise he made as it hit the back of his throat again. "So fucking beautiful." Draco told him, pulling out and laughing as Potter's mouth automatically chased his dick, "You love this don't you baby? Love choking on my dick."

Harry hummed in agreement as Draco forced his dick back into the man's mouth and down his throat again, moaning loudly at how good it felt. He pulled out, slapping his dick across Potter's cheek and then across the man's tongue before feeding it back feeling the head of his dick hit the man's throat again and groaning at the gagging noise Potter made as Draco held him there for a moment before finally pulling back, "Feels so good baby." Draco murmured, "Such a good boy for me." Potter whined at that and Draco could have come from the noise alone. Fuck. He was pathetically close and he could see Potter's hand moving out of the corner of his eye, rubbing at himself through those ridiculously tight jeans. Resisting the urge to punish him for touching himself without permission Draco instead released his grip on the man's hair, sliding his hands down to his upper arms and grasping them, Potter's mouth slid off his dick, looking up at Draco with wide eyes before letting himself be hauled to his feet. "Upstairs?" Draco said, turning it into a question just to double check that Potter was okay with this. 

Potter nodded desperately and Draco surged in to kiss him, stepping out of his pyjamas as he pushed Potter backwards, leading him out of the kitchen and up to the bedroom, only stopping the kiss to manoeuvre through doorways and up steps. Draco's hands found Potter's zipper, dragging it down and laughing gently at the sigh of relief, "Bit tight were they?" He teased, tugging on the waistband and pulling them down as Potter toed off his shoes. The jeans were as tight as Draco had expected and he struggled to pull them down to even thigh level and ended up groaning in frustration as he pushed Potter down onto the bed.

"How the fuck did you even get these on?"

"Magic."

Draco laughed breathily at that, dropping to his knees and sucking another mark into Potter's stomach, letting the man deal with his trousers and pants himself. He kissed a trail down from the man's stomach to his pubic hair before dipping and sucking at his, now freed, dick, "Fuck!" 

Draco gave his own grin as he pulled off, shifting himself on the floor and pulling at Potter until he rolled over, spreading his legs to give Draco more space between them. Draco groaned at the sight "Spread it for me baby, let me see that hole." Potter whimpered, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart further and giving Draco the most perfect view of his hole. 

Draco groaned, palming at himself with one hand and reaching forward to swipe his other thumb across Potter's hole, "So beautiful." He murmured, slipping the tip of his thumb in and reveling in how tight Potter felt around even that. Draco flicked his wand to summon the bottle of lube from his drawer, squeezing a small amount onto Potter's hole before pushing a finger in. The lube made it easier and without wasting much time Draco shoved a second finger in alongside the first, making Potter moan and then hiss as Draco scissored them apart. 

Draco paused but then Potter was lifting his hips and pushing against him, begging for more in that soft, desperate, tone that went straight to his dick. Draco groaned, squeezed out some more lube and added a third finger, driving them in and out of Potter's arse and panting at the sight of his hole closing around them, "Fucking gorgeous." He said, twisting his fingers inside Potter and making him cry out, "Such a good boy."

"Please. Please please please." Potter whimpered, almost as a mantra as Draco continued to fuck him with his fingers. 

"What is it you want baby? Use your words." Draco teased. 

"Please fuck me daddy. Need your dick in me." Potter stuttered and Draco groaned, hearing Potter call him that out loud was something else and as much as he wanted to tease the man further he knew he wouldn't last doing so. 

"Well since you asked so nicely." Draco said, sliding his fingers out of the man and murmuring a protection charm before patting at his arse to get him to pull his knees onto the bed and get on all fours. Potter was whimpering out pleas again as he got into position, trying to push back against Draco's dick as he slid it across the swollen hole. Draco slapped his dick against the man before slowly pushing in, groaning at how tight he still felt. 

He heard Potter's sharp intake of breath as he stretched around Draco's width, felt the man tense even as he was begging for more, "You like that baby?" 

"So big." Potter gasped out, pushing back against him. Draco grabbed the lube and squeezed some more out onto his dick as he slid in further, not wanting to hurt the man though Potter didn't seem to mind much as he carried on rocking backwards "Harder daddy please. It feels so good." 

There was no way Draco could resist a request like that and he snapped his hips forwards, grabbing at Potter's hips and fucking into him hard and fast until the man was keening and moaning underneath him, his hands clasped in the bedsheets, "Fuck baby you take it so good." Draco groaned, the sight of Potter on his hands and knees, arse in the air taking everything Draco gave him was almost too much and Draco found himself wondering why the fuck they had never done this before. His thighs were starting to ache and Potter's keens of pleasure were starting to get tinged with whimpers so Draco pulled out slowly, ignoring the man's whine in favour of slapping his dick across his, now gaping, hole. "So fucking hot." Draco said, pushing just his head back in and holding Potter in place as the man desperately tried to push back against him, "Patience baby." 

"Please. I need… I need -" Draco slammed back into him, cutting him off and making him scream out. "Fuck!" 

"You like that baby?" Draco murmured, pulling slowly back out so that he could slam in again and hear the beautiful sound Potter made.

"Yes daddy." Draco groaned, feeling sweat trickling down his neck and knowing he wasn't going to last long. He pulled out, patting at Potter's thigh until the man rolled over, drawing his legs up instantly and holding them there with his hands so that Draco could shove back inside him, the new angle making Potter yelp, his dick leaking precum on his stomach. 

Draco groaned at the sight of Potter's face, his eyes were wide and barely focused, a look of pure bliss on them as Draco fucked back into him, snapping his hips at an almost brutal rate that had the man whining with every thrust, "You close baby?" 

"Ye… yes daddy." Potter breathed, barely coherent at this point. 

Draco slowed on his pounding, refusing to let himself come before the other man had, he leant forward to kiss him, sloppy and wet and so filthy, the new angle meaning that his dick was pressed right up against Potter's prostate and the man was panting and whimpering into the kiss as Draco moved a hand to grasp at his dick, bending Potter almost in two to stop himself falling onto him. "Oh fuck fuck please." 

Draco barely had to wrap his fist around Potter's dick before the man's coming with a shout, coating both of their stomach's, and Draco's hand, "Good boy, such a good boy." Draco murmured against his mouth before pulling back and fucking into him almost relentlessly, he could feel his balls tightening, knew he was close to coming, coming in Harry Potter's tight little hole, and Draco groaned at that, the thought tipping him over the edge until he came with a yell, shooting his load deep inside Potter. 

They lay on the bed for a long time afterwards, still naked, Potter's head resting on Draco's stomach and Draco found himself running his fingers through the man's hair with a surprising tenderness. He felt almost bereft when Potter finally shifted and sat up, "I should get home." 

"You can stay." Draco found himself saying, adding "If you want, no pressure," quickly but it was too late and Potter had already tensed up. 

"Thanks but…" he gave a shrug, sitting up and looking around at the discarded clothes, "Busy day tomorrow." 

"Me too." Draco agreed, also sitting up and picking Potter's trousers up from the floor and handing them to him. 

"Thanks." The words were mumbled and the man was barely looking at him as he pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and mumbled a cleaning charm before summoning the rest of his clothes and getting dressed. Draco sighed to himself, not understanding this man at all, he seemed almost ashamed but Draco couldn't tell if that was shame at the sex and his submission or the fact that it was with Draco. 

"Hey." He reached out and grabbed Potter's wrist, holding it tightly, "I'd like to do that again sometime, if you want." 

A soft smile crossed the man's face, "I'd like that." He said quietly. 

"Message me?" Draco asked, dropping his hand and Potter nodded, giving him another quick, shy smile before he ducked out of the room. 

It was another six days before the message came, **You awake?**


End file.
